Qin Shi Huang/Bio
Qin Shi Huang, personal name Ying Zheng, was a king of the state of Qin who conquered all the Warring States and united China in 221 BC. Rather than maintain the title of King born by the Shang and Zhou rulers, he rules as the first Emperor of the Qin Dynasty from 220-210 BC. The title Emperor would continue to be borne by Chinese rulers over for the next two millennia. During his reign, his generals greatly expanded the size of the Chinese state: campaigns south of Chu permanently added the Yue lands of Hunan and Guangdong to the Chinese cultural orbit; campaigns in Central Asia conquered the Ordos Loop from the nomad Xiongyu, although eventually causing their federation under Modu Chanyu. Qin Shi Huang also worked with his minister Li Si to enact major economic and politic reforms aimed at the standardization of the diverse practices of the of the earlier Chinese states, traditionally said to have lead to the banning and burning of many of the books and the executions recalcitrant scholars. His public works projects included the unification of diverse state walls into a single Great Wall of China and a massive new national road system, as well as city-sized mausoleum guarded by the life-sized Terracotta Army. He ruled until his death in 210 BC after a futile search for an elixir of immortality. __TOC__ Battle vs. Ramesses II (by Tesla Man) The Military expedition of Ramesses, had ended in faliure, leaving Ramesses and only 5 men, lost in lands far beyond the empires reaches, and as far as Ramesses knows, farther than any empire has gone. he lost himself in a grassy field, with dry, cracked soil, matted against the soles of the soldiers sandals. They were low on food, but they continued on the low food they had left, and they would take any chance they got to scavage food. But now, luck was on thier side, as they made it to the top of a mountain, staring into a valley. the valley was beutiful, a stream spliting the fertile soil, and a grove of trees that beared an unidentified fruit. but they knew this prize wouldnt come easy, for across the stream, on the other side of the vally, The Great Qin, sitting under a tree, featsing on the fruit, surrounded by four Qin warriors, one drinking out of the stream, the other two eating a fruit, and the last one feeding the horse and hooking a chariot to the back. The starving Ramesses, rode his chariot into the valley, followed by the three soldiers. as they made it to the banks of the stream, Ramesses ripped a fruit off the tree and took a mighty bite out of it, never one taking his eyes off of Qin Shihuang. Qin would constantly glance at Ramesses, feeling disturbed in a way, and he continued to eat his fruit akwardly. Ramesses, dropped his fruit and unsheathed his sword, pointing it at Qin, yelling, as the chariot charged across the stream, followed by the soldiers. The stream, being atleast 50 feet wide, was wide enough for Qins army to have time to prepare for battle, the soldier drinkig the stream water, ran to the tents, where he met the two other infantry soldiers as they grabbed thier weapons and prepared for battle. The horseman, hooked up the chariot and got in, driving it towards Qin, guesturing for him to get in, and he did so with no hesation. and they charged forward as well. Meeting about ⅔ of the way across the stream, the two armies clased with unparralel force, on Qin's side, one soldier had stayed back to load his crossbow and aim. he fired, striking one of Ramesses soldiers in the chest, severing an artery, and he fell into the water, spilling blood downstream. Ramesses, seeing this crossbowman was a threat, ordered for the chariot driver to pull up beside him. as they did so, the crossbowman fired another arrow, sriking the driver in the mouth, throwing him into the stream, clashing his head with the rocks, killing him. Ramesses jumped out of the chariot, and splashed into the water, an unsheathed his mace, and smacked the crossbowman in the face, killing him, but also breaking his mace at the shaft. the 2 of Ramesses soldiers continued to fight the 3 chineese, without and kills on either side. Ramesses took this time to take out his bow aand fire at Qin, he loaded his bow and fired, but Ramesses' aim was disrupted by a turn of the chariot, as the arrow went into the collar bone of the charioteer, instead of Qin. looking down at the dead body guard, Qin grabbed the corpse, and threw it into the water, as he gained cotrol of the reins, charging at the 2 egyptian soldiers. one egyptian backed up as the chariot came plowing next to the seccond soldier, ripping his legs to peices with the chariot sythe. The egyptian was still alive, but not for long as a chineese shoved the tip of his Ji into the soliers back. the chineese soldier looked up, and swung his Ji at the last egyptian soldier, wich was blocked by the egyptians spear. The soldier then pulled it out, only to be slashed in the neck by Ramesses' Kopesh. The last Chineese soldier pointed the Ji at the two, and took one swing and Ramesses, but he moved to the side quick enough to take his khopesh and smash the wooden shaft in two, as the other soldier grabbed a javelin and threw it, slicing through the soldiers upper leg, making him bleed to death. Worn and tired, the soldier took a deep breath, and was slashed in the back by a Dao. as the soldier collapsed, Ramesses turned, realising Qin was there, Qin took another slash, cutting Ramesses arm, but not severing it. Ramesses collapsed into the river, bleeding as the blood seeped downstream. Qin unsheathed his dagger, and thrust it towards a kneeling Ramesses, but Ramesses swung his shierd around, as the dagger went through the shield and got stuck. Ramesses grabbed his Kopesh and slashed off Qin's arm, still holding the dagger. Qin grabbed his wrist in pain as Ramesses sliced his Kopesh at Qins face, making him tumble into the water. Now on land, Ramesses grabbed a fruit from the tree, and took a bite out of it, then spit the bite out, and threw the fruit into the river in discust, and turned around, walking into the neverending field of trees. Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Bios